


Ease your Mind

by DuaeCat



Series: HurtComfortverse AU Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hurtcomfortverse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: A quiet tender moment between them.





	Ease your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For an explanation of what hurt/comfortverse is, see this post: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/302273.html?thread=1717462721#cmt1717462721.
> 
> The short version is - some people in universe (anodyne) are compelled to offer comfort to those they care about, and some people in universe (dysodyne) are compelled to seek out comfort from those they care about.

Luke straightened up as became aware of a far too familiar prickle on the edge of his awareness. He half formed a curse as he put down the equipment he was attempting to repair, rubbing at the side of his head as if he could shake it off. Growing up he’d never known what he was. It was almost a bit of a joke among his friends, Luke was sensitive, Luke was a worrier, Luke liked to kick up a fuss any time one of them was hurt or sick. It wasn’t until he left Tatooine that he got a name to put to what he was, anodyne, but other than that nothing much changed. He was still him, just better able to put into words why knowing his friends were in pain was able to pull him halfway across the galaxy.   
  
He’d been ridiculously happy to discover Ezra was dysodyne, responding just as eager to get his attention as he was to give it. It was a welcome change. At least when he could find the man.   
  
Most of the time Luke was sympathetic. Growing up in relative isolation as he had wasn’t bad, but for Ezra for far too long there had been no one to offer the smallest scrap of comfort or attention. Ezra’d had to hide it, to try to self-soothe, and Luke couldn’t even imagine the sort of strain that put on someone. When it meant Ezra tended to hide all traces of discomfort even when it was driving Luke crazy he was torn between his usual need to make him feel better, and his urge to shake some sense into him.   
  
He finally found him out bent over the open hood of the speeder, tinkering with something.   
  
“Ezra,” Luke spoke softly to get his attention, even if he knew Ezra had to have sensed his arrival.  
  
“Yeah?” Ezra looked up, smiling just a little. If Luke didn’t know better he never would have suspected, he didn’t even make any ripples in the Force like this.   
  
“What is it?” Luke urged, not moving to touch him just yet. That got the smallest twitch, the faintest cracks in the facade.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Ezra said, pausing and watching Luke’s face, then glancing away with a hint of guilt. “It’s just a headache, I already took something, I didn’t want to bother you with it.”   
  
“You never bother me like this,” Luke moved in closer, and he never really brought it up, but sometimes he really liked that Ezra was so much shorter than he was. It felt nice to tug him close and feel him duck under his chin. “Come on, the speeder will still be there tomorrow."   
  
“If you insist,” Ezra murmured, but Luke could feel the way the tension eased out of him a little, the same as he felt so much better now that he was actually doing something. He pulled away enough to lead him inside and to the bed they shared, urging him to stretch out on the bed.   
  
Luke ghosted his hand over Ezra’s back, enough to make goosebumps rise up on his copper colored skin, before reaching out with his mind. Like this it was easy to feel which muscles had tightened to the point of causing a tension headache and Luke settled his hands at each side of Ezra’s neck, starting to work.   
  
Ezra laid there trustingly, the occasional small sound slipping out as a muscle would loosen with a good sort of hurt and the relief afterwards. It wasn’t long before Luke had eased the worst of it, but he was enjoying this enough not to stop. He worked his way slowly down his back, leaning in to kiss over long healed scars. He couldn’t do anything about them now, but he could make sure Ezra never faced any future injuries alone.   
  
“That’s better,” Luke finally spoke up, breaking the near silence. He got an answering hum of contentment from Ezra and huffed a quiet laugh, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck and elicit a shiver. Ezra lazily propped himself up at that, headache long forgotten as he tugged Luke in for a proper kiss.


End file.
